Borderline Of Insanity
by C.B. Wyatt
Summary: Ever been around someone so crazy you ask yourself, "Am I in the right place?" No, you haven't? Well then come along to Dalton Academy for the full experience! All about Kurt's transfer to Dalton and him dealing with people who have a bad case of memory loss, lots of michief and all sorts of craziness. Set after 'Furt'.


Hey, I'm C.B. Wyatt

This story is basically about Kurt's transfer to Dalton and him dealing with all the insane. Ever since I saw the Warblers I was sort of inspired to write a Warbler fiction. This story takes place after the episode 'Furt' and everything that has happened in the rest of season 2 and 3 won't be happening here. I think that is about all that needs to be said.

Borderline of Insanity

Chapter 1:

In the senior commons room a skinny, brown haired boy with blue eyes sat with his back facing the piano, counting the dozens of floating dust, no, inspecting them rather. Something about them just seemed so fascinating. The way they danced about, it looked as if they were swimming in their own pool of air; it looked like so much fun. He let out a huge sigh, if only he was one of those little specs of dust. Just mindlessly floating about, not a care in the world, not having to deal with boring human beings, oh if only it were that simple. He turned around and ran his fingers over the piano keys, a song immediately coming to mind.

Come with me, and we'll be

In a world of pure imagination

Take a look and you'll see

Into your imagination

We'll begin, with a spin

Traveling in a world of my creation

What we'll see will defy explanation

If you want to view paradise

Simply look around and view it

Anything you want to do, do it

Want to change the world?

-"Yes, I would love to change the world," He said out loud and gave a silent giggle.

There's nothing to it

There is no life I know

To compare with your imagination

Living there, you'll be free

If you wish to truly be

If you want to view paradise

Simply look around and view it

Anything you want to do, do it

Want to change the world?

There's nothing to it

There is no life I know

To compare with pure imagination

Living there, you'll be free

If you truly

Wish to be

He let out a silent laugh, sort of wishing he was in that world.

"That was so beautiful," He heard someone say from behind.

He jumped and turned around. He saw a pale skinned boy, grayish eyes, hair neatly styled and a hint of fashion sense showing by the badges on his uniform, standing by the door. Who was this kid?

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you, I'm new here and I'm not sure where I'm supposed to be. I was actually looking for Blaine Anderson, he said he'd be waiting for me but I can't find him anywhere." The boy said.

"Wait, new kid, Blaine Anderson, you're Kurt Hummel right," he said mentally punching himself for not remembering.

"Yes I am, how did you know?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine asked me to look out for you and when I find you to tell you that he's running a quick errand and that I'll be your tour guide for today. That and the fact that Blaine talks about you non-stop," He said this while looking and pointing up at the ceiling as if it held the key to his memory.

Kurt blushed at the last statement and the boy gave another one of his silent laughs.

"I'm Tate by the way, c'mon, I'll take you to Principal Savoy's office," He said and hand gestured for Kurt to follow him.

Tate walked out of the door with Kurt behind him. While walking Kurt took this the moment to admire the beautifully furnished hallways, filled with paintings and antique furniture. Kurt quickly turned his attention to Tate, just to make sure he didn't lose him. But as soon as he did that he noticed that Tate was acting a little bit odd, he kept stealing glances at Kurt and he immediately quickened his pace as soon as Kurt looked at him. He'd walk and then stop and then he'd walk again before stopping, this went on for about a few minutes before he stopped, turned around, crossed his arms and glared at Kurt.

"Stop following me!" He said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"What do you mean? You said you were taking me to Principal Savoy's office," Kurt replied feeling utterly confused at this point, he certainly hoped this was not some sort of prank, because if it was it was definitely not funny.

"I didn't say that, who are you?" Tate asked not remembering saying anything like that.

"Don't you remember? I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm new here and I was looking for Blaine Anderson," Kurt said starting to get a little irritated.

"Kurt Hummel. New kid. Blaine Anderson," He kept repeating this to himself about five times before it clicked. "Oh right, Blaine asked me to look out for you and when I find you to tell you that he's running a quick errand and -"

"I know, I know, you already told me that,"

"Oh, sorry, I forget things a lot, c'mon I'll take you to Savoy, for real this time, "Tate said going a bit red in the face and silently laughing again.

They walked off again, this time Kurt walked next Tate, just so that he wouldn't think he was following him.

He led Kurt into another hallway, which led into yet another hallway. It seemed as though there were about a thousand hallways in Dalton that looked exactly the same but they eventually got to the office.

He stopped at a desk that had a 'Secretary' sign on and a girl who looked about in her twenties sitting behind her desk, bobbing her head to whatever she was listening to on her iPod. When she saw them she took the ear buds out of her ears.

"Hi Amanda," Tate said to the girl and waved.

"Hey Tate, how are you? Wait, you haven't forgotten to go to class have you?" She asked him with a look of concern on her face.

"No, no I'm tour guiding, that's actually the reason I'm here, Kurt needs to see Principal Savoy," Tate replied.

"Oh, well send him in then," Said Amanda.

"C'mon Kite," Tate said pulling Kurt by the hand and leading him towards Principal Savoy's office.

Kite? Did he just call him Kite?

They stopped in front of a door with a golden sign that read 'Principal' on it.

"So, do you want me to come with you?" Tate asked a sort of fearful look on his face, as if doing this was something totally foreign to him.

"Sure, why not," Kurt said with a smile on his face.

Tate smiled, he was almost afraid Kurt would be freaked out that he was a bit strange, but thankfully he wasn't. Tate knocked on the door.

"Come inside," Said Principal Savoy from inside the office.

Kurt opened the door. The room smelt of pineapple air freshener and everything was all neat and tidy, not a thing out of place. Principal Savoy didn't look very old but there were hints of grey hair visible. He was sitting behind his desk on an office chair writing something down in a folder. He looked up.

"You must be Kurt Hummel," He said with a friendly smile on his face.

He stood up and shook Kurt's hand, "Nice to finally meet the face behind the name, have a seat" he gestured for Kurt to sit down on the chair in front of his desk. "Tate, could you please close the door for us."

Kurt sat down in the empty chair.

"So, Mr. Hummel, is there anything I should know about you?"

"Uhm, I'm… interested in trying out for the Warblers," Kurt replied.

"Yes, I am aware of that, but what I meant was something not related to school, things like allergies or strange memory loss, that sort of stuff," He said.

"No sir, none of that," Kurt replied feeling curious as to why he would ask such a question.

"Oh, good to know. Well, I'm sure you have the read the pamphlets about the boarding houses and I will give you at least a day to choose which house you would like to board at, I do hope the boys do their best to make you feel welcome, if you have any problems just come to my office," He said before standing up and shaking Kurt's hand.

"Thank you Principal Savoy," Kurt said standing up and reaching for the door.

"Oh and Kurt,"

Kurt stopped and turned around.

"Yes,"

"Be careful, some of the boarders here aren't exactly the sanest of people,"

Be careful? Kurt was starting to doubt his decision to board. Tate let out a snigger.

"Goodbye Principal Salad," Tate said cheerfully before walking out of the door behind Kurt.

Principal Savoy let out a small laugh; Tate was quite an odd character most like the other boarders of Aharoni House. Principal Savoy certainly hoped the boys didn't scare Kurt.

"Here we are Aharoni boarding house, amazing right?" Tate asked Kurt as they stood in front of the huge wooden double doors leading to Aharoni boarding house.

Kurt was speechless. If the boarding house looked this amazing on the outside what did it look like on the inside?

Tate opened one of the huge doors, and clearly it lived up to all of its expectations. Inside, Kurt was met with marble floors and a glass staircase, leading up to the dorm rooms, reflected the sunlight streaming in from the roof window. A roll down banner hung on the balcony of the staircase, a yellow background and a big 'A' for Aharoni on it with an Owl next to it, the dorm houses animal.

"So what do you think?" Tate asked.

"It's….amazing."

"I know right, c'mon lets go find Blaine,"

As they were about to walk off they heard someone from above cry out, "Tate, help me!"

Avery gasped. "Who was that?" He whispered to Kurt.

Kurt shrugged and looked around, there was nobody there.

"TATE! Help me now or I will kick you in the shins whenever I see you!" The person cried out again.

Tate gasped again and hid behind Kurt, using him as a shield. "Is that you ghost Grandmother Angela? I'm so sorry I stole your chocolate chip cookie recipe and accidentally flushed it down the toilet and then blamed it on Jackie dog,"

Kurt was barely able to hold back a snigger; he was really starting to question Tate's sanity.

"No, what the hell are you talking about? It me, Nathan, up here," He said

"WHAT! Nathan's dead?" Tate shrieked with a look of alarm on his face.

"No you idiot, just look up,"

Tate slowly looked up and gave a huge sigh of relief. Kurt looked up as well, there hanging with a rope around his ankles- and the rope hanging on a giant hook drilled into the ceiling- was a tall blond boy with blue eyes and broad shoulders in batman pajama's not looking very amused.

"What in the name of gummy bears are you doing with your feet stuck to the ceiling?" Tate asked.

"I have no idea, I was coming back from class early and went to bed and then when I woke up I was here," Nathan replied.

"Oh, it's probably Jonah and Jonas..._again_, I'll call Blaine, he'll know what to do," As he said this he took out a really odd looking phone, it looked sort of like the ones they used in the 1900's. He pressed a few numbers, held the phone to his ear and walked away, leaving Nathan and Kurt alone.

"Are you okay up there?" Kurt asked and looked up at the blond haired boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine, believe it or not but this isn't the worst prank Jonah and Jonas have played on me," Nathan replied smiling at Kurt.

"Who are Jonah and Jonas?"

"Jonah and Jonas are the twins, full of mischief and always ready to insult each other, but the one is always trying to be better than the other."

And just as he finished that sentence two identical boys came bursting through the doors of Aharoni screaming, "UNDERWEAR IS FOR LOSERS!" and wrestling each other on the floor.

"Speak of the devils," Nathan said.

Every little detail was the same, from their beautiful brown eyes, to their almost shoulder length black hair down to the fact that they weren't so tall.

One of the twins was sprawled out on the floor lying face down while the other was sitting on his back in fits of laughter.

"Okay, okay you win, now get off me you weigh a ton," Said the twin who was lying on the floor sounding a bit like he had trouble breathing.

They both stood up and dusted themselves off and one of them extended a hand, "Jonah Ivanova and this is my doofus brother Jonas, but don't listen to anything he says he speaks in a rare language called idiot."

Jonas flicked his brother on the head, "Don't listen to him he's just jealous that he's not as awesome as me" He also extended his hand, leaving Kurt unsure of which hand to shake first.

The two immediately saw this and both took the hand opposite them, this leaving Kurt with his arms crossed shaking both of their hands.

"Ah, I see you've met the twins," Tate said as he entered the room.

Kurt let go of their hands and turned around to Tate, "Yes I have they're very," He turned around to look at them trying to think of a word that captured their essence "…charming,"

"Hey guys sorry to spoil your fun meeting but I'm kind of still stuck to the ceiling here," Nathan said from above.

"Oh hey Nathan we didn't even notice you were there," Jonah looked up and gave his most angelic smile, Jonas did the same.

"I'm sort of having a hard time believing that since you guys were the one's that put me here,"

"There is no such evidence pointing up to that accusation," Jonas said crossing his arms, Jonah did the same.

Nathan groaned," Just get me off here! Tate, what did Blaine say?"

"Blaine said…Uhm," He pressed his index finger to his temple, "I can't remember," He said slouching.

Nathan groaned again.

Tate sighed, "Well can't we just -"

Kurt's phone beeped, everyone stared at him while he got his phone out of his pocket.

"Who is it from?" Tate asked while casually biting his nails.

"Uh, it's from Blaine, it says "In case Tate just forgot what I told him five minutes ago this is what I said:

Whatever you do, DO NOT try to get Nathan off the ceiling remember what happened to Eli Watson when Nick and Jeff put him in a piñata and you guys tried to get him out?" Everyone except Kurt cringed. "Joe got stranded while driving to the hospital to visit his mother and David, Wes and I had to 'save' him. We'll be back in about half an hour

–B,"

Jonah and Jonas started laughing, "It's so like Joe to get stranded, that boy couldn't read a map to save his life, and heaven knows how he passes Geography," Jonah said barely able to control his laughter.

"Well little Kite, looks like you'll be stuck with us for another half an hour," Tate said giving a really goofy looking smile.

Great. Just what he needed.


End file.
